Approximately one in seven couples has difficulty conceiving. Infertility may be due to a single cause in either partner, or a combination of factors (e.g., genetic factors, diseases, or environmental factors) that may prevent a pregnancy from occurring or continuing. Every woman will become infertile in her lifetime due to menopause. On average, egg quality and number begins to decline precipitously at 35. However, some women experience this decline much earlier in life, while a number of women are fertile well into their 40's. Though, generally, advanced maternal age (35 and above) is associated with poorer fertility outcomes, there is no way of diagnosing egg quality issues in younger women or knowing when a particular woman will start to experience decline in her egg quality or reserve.
The elucidation of the genetic basis of female infertility disorders permits the development of powerful, rapid, and non-invasive diagnostic tools that will help clinicians direct patients to efficient and effective treatment options. Additionally, the discovery of the key genes underlying these disorders holds great promise for the identification of novel targets for drug development and therapeutics. Finally, a better understanding of the crucial molecular pathways underlying human fertility guides the next generation of targeted, non-hormonal contraceptives.